Electrical stimulation of body tissue and organs is often used as a method of treating various conditions. Such stimulation is generally delivered by means of electrical contact between a pulse generator device and a target site via one or more medical electrical leads connected to the pulse generator device; leads typically include one or more stimulation electrodes joined to a distal portion of the lead, which are positioned and anchored in proximity to the target site. Various lead structures and methods for positioning and anchoring lead electrodes in proximity to target sites have been developed over the years. New structures and methods are necessary to anchor lead electrodes for emerging therapy delivery requirements, examples of which include cardiac resynchronization therapy wherein it may be desirable to implant an electrode in or on myocardial tissue via an epicardial approach. Embodiments of the present invention are described herein in the context of an epicardial implant, however those skilled in the art of implantable medical devices will recognize that embodiments of the present invention may be implemented in a host of other therapy delivery contexts.